


untitled

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone





	untitled

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none? AU  
 **Pairing:** Tim McGee/Ziva David friendship

* * *

Tim looked over at her and swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry.” he apologized quietly. Ziva raised her head from where it had been resting on her drawn-up knees and sighed.

“It is alright.” she assured him, giving him a weak smile.

“No. No, it’s not.” Tim shook his head before hitting it against the wall. “I don’t even know why we were fighting.” he frowned and heard Ziva sigh again.

“Because we have been up for more than twenty-four hours. Because it has been a long week, a long case, and we have been getting way too little sleep.” she said and Tim rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for making me feel better.” he muttered, closing his eyes against his raging headache. He heard the scrape of metal on concrete as Ziva shifted and felt her kick his leg. “What?” he asked, defeated, turning his head to look at her again.

“I just want you to know that I do not blame you.” she shrugged, wincing when she moved her injured shoulder. Tim flinched with her and shifted his legs, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming out in pain. He must have shattered his knee or something when the car hit the tree.

“If I hadn’t been yelling at you-” he started, but Ziva interrupted him sharply.

“I was driving!” she snapped at him, her eyes glaring. “I was the one who lost control of the car and wrapped it around a tree, I got us stranded here. Now will you stop blaming yourself and shut up?”

Tim swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“I insisted on going here. I said that we could do it alone, that we didn’t have to wait for Tony and Gibbs to return. I made you come with me when you wanted to wait for backup. It’s my fault.”

Ziva huffed and threw her head back, blowing a curl of hair out of her face. “When I get out of these, I swear I will strangle you with them.” she pressed out between clenched teeth, rattling her handcuffs against the chain that linked her to the wall. Tim wiggled his fingers around to keep the circulation going in them and wondered briefly in how much pain she was. Her shoulder had turned an ugly shade of purple and since their hands were cuffed on their backs, it was under constant stress. Ziva gave a frustrated scream and kicked her legs against the concrete. She had been trying to get out of the cuffs for hours now, ever since their suspects had found them and dragged them here, but the metal would not budge.

Tim swallowed and licked his lips. He was thirsty. Really, really thristy. His leg was throbbing, and he kept getting that weird taste of blood in his mouth. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a few minutes of rest. He could hear Ziva shuffle around before that sound ceased and was replaced by her ragged breathing. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open again and looked over, only to be greeted by the sight of her back turned to him.

“Ziva?” he asked, moving against his restraints to get closer to her. It was no use, all he could manage was a nudge against her foot his with.

His friend stopped breathing briefly and he could hear her sniffle before she slowly turned around to face him again, grimacing in pain.

“What now?” she asked, her patience starting to wear thin. Tim opened his mouth to apologize again, but then he thought better of it.

“What do you want to do when we get out of here?” he asked her instead. Ziva blinked at him, frowning before her face eased into a sad smile and she caught on.

“See a doctor?” she offered with a raised eyebrow. Tim shook his head.

“Yeah, well, I meant… after that.”

This time, she took her time, closing her eyes.

“Take a bath.” she muttered. “Soak in the tub and then go to sleep in a comfortable bed.” she added, her lips curving into a soft smile as she opened an eye to look at him. “You?”

Tim sighed. “Probably the same.” he admitted, frowning. “Either that or just collapse right into bed.”

Ziva gave a soft chuckle before sobering and drawing a shaky breath.

“Don’t worry, Gibbs will find us.” Tim tried to assure her.

“How, McGee?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “We left no note, no indication of where we are going. Our cell phones are in the car. We walked for almost an hour from there when they brought us here. These woods are huge, it’s been almost an entire day. How could he possibly hope to find us?”

He swallowed thickly, clenching his eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to fall. No. No, he couldn’t think about that. They would get out of here. Gibbs would find them, he just  had to, and then he’d get them out of this.

“He will. Just wait and see.” Tim shook his head. Ziva drew a shaky breath and let out a laugh that turned into something that almost sounded like sob. Tim looked at her in surprise when he heard it, too. Someone was coming down the corridor to the cell where they were chained up.

“I think Gibbs is out of time, Tim.” Ziva breathed, her dark eyes wide and terrified.

_fin._


End file.
